The Secret Story of Why Tenten is a Tomboy
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: Tenten is not your average girl; she’s a “little” of a tomboy but it wasn’t always like that. Let me tell you how it all happened. T for Language


The secret story of why Tenten is a tomboy

You should know who Tenten is, you know the girl in Guy team, the girls that's always hanging around with Neji, the girl that got defeated by Temari in the Chunin Exams, the girl…

Tenten: on with it!

Sigh… well you know pretty well that she's… well a tomboy kinda 'whisper' total 'whisper' girl; and just like everybody else there's a story behind her and I'll tell you how she became to be what she is today.

Once upon a time there was little girl named Tenten that lived in Konoha, the leaf village, and believe it or not she was the girly of all girls and spoiled too, her favorite colors were pink followed by white and those same colors were the only one she would wear, not blue, not green, not an other color; she only eats certain food served in a certain way and definitely of all she did not eat fast foods and she was as spoiled as she could get. She had two dream jobs, being a super model, of curse, and strangely being a ninja but being as she was when her mom asked her if she wanted to enter the mini miss model academy or wait one more month and enter the ninja academy, she, of course, chose the model academy.

When she entered at the beginning, everything was great, until some girls that were jealous of her because of her beauty and grace, dared her to tie her hair up and not be girly anymore, being as stubborn as she was, she accepted the challenge. The first two days were torture, but slowly got used to it and even began to like it. She could express herself more without bottle up things inside, but there was a problem, the academy did not tolerate that kind of behavior; and so she got expelled. A week later she entered for her first day in the ninja academy.

Tenten entered the classroom, every girl stared, Tenten was different, she was wearing blue… BLUE!! She had her hair up in two buns, no extra adorns, she was wearing pants, but more importantly, she was there in the ninja academy.

"Tenten?" a girl said amazed

"Hehe hi Miku" Tenten responded

"Weren't you in the model academy?"

"They kicked me out"

"Oh…"

"He's kinda cute hehehe" A random girl says

"Who?" Tenten asked"

"That" Miku pointed "That Hyuga Neji, all the girls are going crazy about him, but who could blame them?"

"Oh… **Oh… My… God**!" Tenten suddenly shouted getting everybody's attention. She then walked towards Neji and got her face uncomfortably close to his, then pointed at him with the finger.

"What… the… fuck?!? You got no pupils!!" She shouted a little freaked out "Are you a zombie or something?"

"I'm a Hyuga, all Hyugas have these eyes" He answered with a sweat drop.

"Then you're all aliens! Oh My Fucking Gosh!"

"Young lady, such language for your age is inappropriate" The teacher said walking in.

"Great, just like in the model academy" She mumbled through her teeth.

"You were in the model academy?" Neji asked sitting down

"Yea, they kicked me out"

"Wonder why?" Neji said sarcastically

"Grrr… I swear I'll get you one day, you alien!" She shouted

She slowly started to take a liking for weapons and anything shiny that could make someone bleed, she trains hard, got over her fear of dirt, she got less and less girly, she trained hard and perfected her aim and in time she graduated and well since there on, you should probably know what happens so…

THE END

Neji: You forgot to mention that also her mouth became more dirty.

Tenten: Oh shut the fuck up, you're just jealous because the story was about me!

Neji: Hn.

Tenten: Grrr… I swear I'll get you one day, you alien!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edit: ok I toke care of some errors that a serten person who was suppose to correct the errors not make them and confuse people 'glare to the person' but now it perfect…. I hope sooo… I hope there no more confusions.


End file.
